Life lost, New life Gained
by BlackangelOFChaos
Summary: Harry finds out he is a girl, and can't decide who to trust any more. Friends or foes. Fully summary inside.this is my first HP story, so please review, and tell me how it is so I can write more.
1. Beginning Of the nightmare

I do not own the harry potter characters. They belong to their author, J.K Rowling. Summary: Harry Potter, is not a normal kid, Infact he is a wizard. And he is going into six year at Hogwarts, however all is not what it seems. Harry learns that he is really a girl, and that many people have lied to him. Who can he trust now? and does still not have parents, or are the alive? And what about Draco, will love stay, or disappear forever. Pairing: SS/SB, RW/HG, DM/HP(Serenity Black) 

Chapter 1

"It is not fair," a young boy with short wild hair whined, " I don't want to return there, Those people hate me, why can't I stay here this summer?"

And old man, with half moon glasses sighed, saying " Harry my boy, we have been over this many times. The reason you are going there is because of the blood protection of your mother, Lily."

" But sir i..."

" No buts Harry, you are only 15 therefore you will stay with your aunt and uncle. Until you can of age, which is 17, you will do as your told. Do we understand?"

Looking away in shamed, he answered, " yes sir" and got onto the train.

After the conversion was over, a figure from the shadows looked over to the young boy and started to think about the past.

Flash- Back

It was wonderful night, peaceful in the garden that a 'mother' and child wondered in.

" It is such a wonderful night, isn't it Serenity. No war, no deaths, Voldermort is gone; and you my princess will never have to face that kind of evil ever." The young man said. The little baby girl looked at her mother with her bright violet eyes and giggled.

" She looks so much like you, doesn't she my love." a voice said from behind. The young man turned around to face the figure and smiled.

" My love maybe it is time to take Serenity inside. It is rather cold night, and can't have you two sick now can we?"

chuckling, " your probably right Sirius, it is cold and Serenity is starting to fall asleep." the young man smiled down at his little baby.

" Yes, she does look like me. However, when she gets older, she will be just like you, a little trickster she will be."

Sirius laughed, " of course, she has my blood Sev. My little Serenity a trouble maker... I can just see it now, all her teachers hair changing colours, desk flying everywhere and anywhere. Yeah that sounds like our little girl aright, but I can see her as a beautiful, kind girl that will love potions, and will be in tune with nature. For she an elf just like you my love."

" Yes, and a beautiful elf she will be. Lets go inside love," he replied. They kissed and went inside.

End Flash-Back

" Are you okay Sev?" a young male with short red hair asked his lover, while wrapping his arms around his waist. Snape leaned into the touch, and with a sigh answered, " yes love, I am fine. I was just thinking about the past again."

"You really miss her, don't you. It was really hard to watch her grow up, and not to be there holding her hand. To be the parent that you were truly ready to be. To watch her grow up with the people that we thought were are friends?" The young man replied.

" Yes, I really missed seeing my baby girl grow up. It was hard to see her, and yet, to not be there when she need me. I have heard her crying some nights, when I do my rounds making sure all are in their bed. She cries out, wishing that James and Lily were there. It pains me, that she doesn't know the truth, and worst of all, she grew up as a boy, not knowing who she is; and she will be coming into her inheritances soon. Poor Harry, he is in for a surprise this summer, oh Sirius." Snape replied.

" I know love I know, that is why I am sending this letter with the dragon pendent to her. It will arrive when she turns 16, on her real birth date, the day our girl was born." Sirius said with a smile. Sevres smiled at his lover, and said, "alright then, lets head home."

2 weeks later

Harry's journal entry

July 22.

It was a such a long day, I was outside all day. Way to many chores, and my whale of a cousin doesn't have to do a thing. I hate this place, I want to leave, plus they don;t want me here. To them I am nothing but a freak; and I am told that everyday. Man I am feeling sick, my stupid uncle, drunk as usual, started to beat me again. And this time it was because my aunt didn't do the dishes. I hate my life, I don't want to be here. Some one please help me. ...

Oh look at the time, I guess I better go to sleep, need the energy to do my stupid chores. Man I miss Draco, We started to date, in our fifth year. Which is good, because now I have something to look forward to once summer is over. When I reach 17, I am so going my own place, and hopeful Voldermort will be gone forever. Well I am off to write to Dray, before he thinks I am dead, and his thoughts wouldn't be that far off. Well bye for now.

Harry closed his journal, and when to write his later to Draco.

Draco,

I hope the summer is treating you a lot better then mine. I wish

to leave, but the head master, will never allow, it. I am too young to make

my own choice. Heck, what does he know, I wish you were here,

you seem to make time go by so much more peacefully. Well I guess I

have to wait to see you again,

take of your self,

with love

H.P

He sent it off with Hedwig, then closed his eyes and went to sleep. He was way to tired to feel all the changes he was going through. It was a long night, and Harry sleep through it all.

there is the first chapter, tell me what you think, please review 


	2. Truths revealed

A/N: Many thanks to all of you who read the story and gave reviews. It has been very help with coming up with this next

chapter. Swear It took to long to get up, Had a lot of school work to caught up on. I Want to make a short note that

if you don't like the story that is your own veiws, But don't flame it for being or put it down. It was just a fun thing that

is created for fun and the joy of reading. SO enjoy, and keep on reviewing..

Chapter Summary: Harry has a dream the night that 'he' is taken from his real parents. After he wakes up, he learns things about his life that he never thought was possible.

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed.

Dream

A young little elf girl was sitting in her crib crying so hard for her mother to come. Flailing arms flying which ever way trying to gain the attention that she need.

she just could not understand why no one was coming for her. She knew her parents were there, she could sense them. But something was completely wrong, her parents

never left her for this long. She stop crying for a moment, when she say her mother rush into the room adn picked her up. She could sense her mothers fear, and looked questionably at her and started to gurgle.

" Hush my princess, now is not a time for this. I can not lose you to them. I will not let your life be a nightmare, and then have you die because the dark wizard is destined to die at your hands." her mother said as she rocked the baby to sleep. The young baby, closing her eyes, fell asleep at once in her mother arms. Smiling softly, the mother looked to the door to see that they had a visitor. It was Albus, the headmaster of hogwarts, and he reached out for the child saying, " Severus, my boy. I need to you to hand over the child. You and I both Know that she is the destined child to kill The Dark Lord once and for all."

" No Albus, I will not have my child go through that kind of life. I know what kind of life she will go through, and it will kill her. You are using her, and I will not let you do that. Not to my family, I will not give her to you... I would rather die, then have her dead you old bat."

" Severus, You know what is to happen if this child is not given to the Potters. It is the only way to ensure that the world is safe forever. She is a powerful being, and I will not let Tom get his hands on her if I can help it. So I am telling you, give the baby here, or you can kiss your freedom from Mr. Riddle gone forever." He said as hie twinkle with a little more of a flame behind them. Knowing that the man was right, that his daughter was the only one and the headmaster held his life in the very palm of his hands. He held the girl close and whisper to her, " Talis lai, shiees sea ohki an ma okai sana mali keein na. Aminre maneite alshi oconia meii sherinie Serenity (1). " and kisses her small head and the room turns black.

end of dream

Slowly waking up from that very odd dream that he had that night. Harry looked up at the clock, and notice that it was 6:30 in the morning. ' Man it is just to early to wake up, and why does my head hurt so bad... Man I need to relax, maybe a shower will help, since my "family" is still alseep. I should have enough time to clean up, get something for my headache, and make breakfast for the dursleys once they wake up.' Harry thought as he got out of bed. Looking around the room, he said, " Well I guess I should get ready then. It is going to be a long day, and I am hoping that I can get all those chorse done.. I really don't need another beating for uncle veron again.. they keep getting worst every year."

He stopped talking for a moment, only thinking about my his voice sound a little different. 'Must be the fact that I am still waking up. That has to be the reason.' Harry thought as he walked in to the bathroom. Never once looking back to see a black hawk sitting on his bed, holding a letter in his beak.

Walking into the bathroom, Harry turns on the hot water and steps into the shower. Feeling the hot water running down his sore, broken body, he started to feel his muscle relax. It was a nice feeling that he wished would last forever. Sighing deeply, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his body. He went to look in the mirror, and the sight before me, startled him very deeply. The reflection in the mirror was not at all what he was expecting to see. Staring back at him was not a boy, but the image of a girl. She had long black hair, with red streaks all the way through that ended in the back. She was 5.9" tall, and had a health glow to her body. Her skin was a more tan color, and all her baby fat was gone from her body. She also had pointed ears, that were periced with hoops dangling from the holes. But the most startling thing about her was her eyes, They were no longer the deep green that she was used to. Now they were a violet colour that seemed to change shades of many purples with her emoition. All in all, she was very beautiful, and very attractive young girl. But all Harry could think is, ' what is happening' as she screamed and ran to her room.

Slaming her door with load bang, that was more then likely to wake you the whole household. She started having a panic attack and was panting very hard, as she made her way to the small cot that she had as a bed. upon reaching it, She noticed a beautiful black hawk sitting there perming it's feathers.

" Wow, what a beautiful hawk, what are you doing here? And what do you have there?" She asked, as she looked at the scroll tied to it's leg. The hawk just hled out it's leg, hoping this young girl would take the scroll so it could go back home. Harry picked up the scroll and started to read:

My sweet child;

I know there is so much going on in your head right now. And so much has happened in your life that

and it is hard for you to trust anyone. I know that you feel hurt and that you are to blame for many things.

Especially a death that was of me, your godfather.. Harry, I know this is hard to believe, as you have seen

me die with your eyes. But I am not dead, my lover and I agreed that is would be better for now if it seemed

like I was dead. It got the headmaster off our back so I could finally tell you about who you are.

By now, I can guess that you are having a panic attack of how you look. And you are probably thinking that

this is not normal. Well Harry, there are a few things that you should have been told as you were growing up. It

would have made this a little easier on you.

First off, You should know that you are not really James and Lily's son. Lily could not have a child after her first

one had died when she was 4 months pregnet with it. Lily was depressed, that she would do anything to be able to have

a child in her arms.

Secondly, your name is not Harry, in fact, you are not even a boy, (as you probably found out not to long ago.) Your real name

Serenity Shadowdove siri Black, My precious little girl. But there is more to it then just that, You are also a young elf

as well. Just like your mother, who is my mate. Serenity I know that this is a lot to handle, and take all in. I wanted to tell

you all this before, but Albus would not let me or your mother near you.

It broke his heart to be there watching you grow up. Hearing you cry out at night for love, but he could never give it to you.

He is very sorry that this had to happen, and wished there was another way.

I hope that you can forgive us Serenity, We never wanted you to be in danger or hurt. We just want you to know that

we love you with all our hearts, adn we will be here if you need us. Also, the pendant that you are now holding is your brithday

gift from you mother. It will protect you from any hurtful spells that are sure to come you way. It also acts as a calling

to me and your mother, if you are in any danger, just hold the dragon pendant to your heart and call out " Ashi sala(2)", and

we will be there to get you.

We love you with all our hearts, please take care of yourself. We will be coming to get you in a few days time.

With all of our love,

Your mother and father.

She looked at the letter again, trying to find any lies that made there. She could believe it, her parents were alive and wanted to get her soon. Harry wanted to cry,

he was so happy, that he didn't hear that stomping that was his uncle. The door was slammed open, to reveal a very pissed off veron in the doorway.Still in a sleep state, his uncle yelled, " you little freak, what have I told you about waking us up this early in the morning. You have been warned so many times, but ths time I am not going stay for this. You may have been my wifes sisters son, but you are not going to get away with waking me up. You are nothing but a freak, and I should have gotten rid of you the first chance I had. Now it is time to learn you place, you freak."

As he steps close to the child, Harry starts crying, remembering what happen the last time his uncle was this angry at him. He held the dragon pendant close to his heart

and whispered 'Ashi sala', As he waited for the hard blow to come and the darkness to take over him.

Well the chapter is done. Please review, and tell me what you think.


	3. The Escape

A/N: Thank you to all that have read this story, and reviewed. I know that I have taken a while to post, school is just taking up a good portion of my day. I have also realised that I forget to translate the elvn language into English on the second chapter. So I figured that I would that now so you would understand what was said.

Be strong, my little angel. For the life you will live will not be easy for you. But I promise  
that you will never be alone, I love you my dearest little Serenity.

Protect me.

Oh and from this Chapter on, I will start referring to harry as a Serenity now.

Now on with story!.

Chapter 3

Eyes closed tightly, she waited for the blow to make target with her face. It seemed like hours and still nothing. She took a chance and opened her eyes slowly to a sight that she her thought was impossible.

Standing in-front of veron was her Godfather, whom she thought to be dead as he fell through the veil, with his wand to his throat. Another figure was also there, standing in-front of her, in a very protective stance.

Veron's eyes were wider then saucers as he stared at the man who was glaring at him. Vernon tried his best to glare back as he started to shake. " what the hell are you doing here. You are suppose to be dead, that old man even said you were." He stutter out. Sirius looked at him with an evil glint in his eyes, he spoke with a deadly tone. " well as you can see, I am far from dead. In Fact, You can see that I am more then alive standing here in-front of you. And I am very pissed off that you would harm a sweet, little girl like Serenity."

"who the hell is this Serenity, I don't know who the hell that is. The only one that is here is harry over there. There has never been a girl that has been here. " Veron sneered, even as the wand was pressed harder to his throat.

" You are truly a very stupid muggle aren't you." this time it was the other figure that spoke out to him. The cloak's head had been let down, allowing the figures long hair to fall about their waist. They turned fully towards Serenity, with glowing violet eyes, and she gasped in shock 'Snape' " But of course there is no Serenity here, How can be be so mistaken that she is not here, when she was disguised as Harry to fool everyone, including herself. No there can't be a young girl here with that name. " He spat out with such sarcastism, as his magic starting to shake the whole place

" Calm down my love, you know it is not good for the baby to over use your magic." he said softly, instantly calming him down. " Veron, I suggest you watch what you say next time, I am not at all, happy with you, all the pain you put her through, with all you abuse that never should have happened. Oh yes I do know what happens here, You see, with all the glamours that he wears to hide them, they are never hidden from an elf. And you are really lucky that the elders have not gotten wind of this, or you would be dead where you for harming and young one."

"elves.. Yeah right" veron sneered, " there are no such things as elves at all. Just like there is no magic, only freaks believe in magic... It doesn't exist."

Serenity finally had enough of this, it was all to confusing. First she wakes up with a whole new look, and now is godfather is here.. Wait did he just say baby? Serenity looked at the figure, who she now knew it was snape. " What is going on," She voice quickly, still not used to her new voice.

Severus turned to her, eyes softening and softly spoke to her, " I know this is really strange for you. Just realising that your whole live is a lie, and who you were told you were, to only only find out, you are not who you seem. Serenity, I know this is strange, but please give me the chance to explains to you. Hopefully then you understand, I am sorry for all the pain that you had to go through, my sweet daughter."

Serenity started to feel very weak and faint from all the events that had occurred around her that day. She looked around at snape and Sirius, then slowly falls into darkness, just after saying, " Please, just get me out of here." Severus caught her, and held the child close to his heart whispering a promise, and then slowly stood up. " I promise you Serenity, I will you get you out of here, and we will protect forever. " He said as he kissed her forehead, earning a smile for the child as she slept on.

Turning to the other, " Veron, You better pray that you never meet me again. I will not be held responsible for my actions. Sirius lets go home love." He stood up with the Serenity cradled in his arms and waited for Sirius to join him. Sirius nodded his head, but before he did, he waved his hand causing Veron to blank out.

" As far as you know.. Harry ran away from here. You will to remember anything that has happen, and you will continued to live your pitiful life as if there was nothing wrong. You are very lucky, because swear, next we meet, you will not like me. Good day Mr. Dursley."

After that was done, he joined his family, and disappeared into the night with a silent pop.

A/N

There you have it chapter 3 is done. Sorry it took a long time, school work was just keeping me busy.

I hope to have the next chapter up soon, enjoy, and keep reviewing.


	4. AN

A/N :

I am still working on the fourth chapter, But I kind of hit a small block with the story. So It seems like it will take a little longer then I first thought. I am sorry for this long wait, but I promise to have it up as so as I can.


End file.
